


i didn't mean to fall in love tonight

by korrasamis (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Heavy Angst, extremely rushed and terrible, not a very happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/korrasamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she wakes up the next morning she wonders how much it would've taken to make it work. title taken from is there somewhere by halsey</p>
            </blockquote>





	i didn't mean to fall in love tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnamonbookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonbookworm/gifts).



> i don't know what i'm doing tbh!!!!!!!!!!!!! the timeline for this is a bit wonky, it's set right after 1x15 of the flash, and it's supposed to correlate with around the same time when oliver was going to become ra's al ghul but since i have not seen season three of arrow please bear with me. (also WHAT'S A TENSE I DON'T KNOW!!!)

            The night after Barry travels back in time to find out he was stuck in a different timeline, he’s heartbroken to say the least. The love of his life finally confessed her mutual feelings for him, and he shared what was probably the best kiss of his entire life, and it all turned to dust. (Dust and memories, that is. He can still smell the scent of rose that clung to her clothes, and the velvet of her hair and the heat of her breath against the bitter air.) Barry faintly hears the drone of the city outside of his lab as he stares blankly at a case file trying to ignore the gnawing in his stomach.

  
       It’s agonizing, really. It’s this game he likes to play with his feelings where he thinks about her smile and her hair and the way her lips felt and how much he had to crane his neck just to touch their lips and the way her eyes spelled out _i love yous_ until his heart feels like it’s going to beat right out of his chest. Just to see how much of it he can take.

       He’s halfway through remembering the curve of her jawline when it suddenly feels like he’s been hit by a ton of bricks, and suddenly everything is _too much_. Barry grips the edge of his desk and closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing. When he opens his eyes he sees the slight shake of his hands and wonders how much more he can stand being alone with his own thoughts.  
With careful hands and a slight tremor in his voice he reaches for the phone.

She picks up on the first ring.

*********

It’s crazy how well they know each other.

       She used to call it the universe’s biggest cosmic joke at her expense; here he was, the man of her dreams, everything she could ever hope and pray for in a partner, and yet, it was still just too perfect.

  
        The real irony of it all however, is just how well they fit. As soon as he stepped into her house, they both knew what they needed that night. And it was good. Their hips rolled in response to the other immediately, almost automatically; he knew all of her weak spots, even the one right beside her collarbone that drove her crazy. And he was gentle, god, he was so gentle. It's almost as if he thought she was going to break (which, given how the latest couple months had been for her, wasn’t far from the truth.)

  
         To be honest, Felicity hadn’t remembered what real feeling had been like for a long time, and being with Barry, god, it was good, she can’t remember the last time she had contact like that with another actual human being (she’s lying. she knows the feeling of calloused hands guiding her and the slightly prickly feel of his scruff as he kissed her forehead, and thinking about the way he used to tower over her made her feel infinitely more small.) She swallows bile. Felicity did _not_ want to think about Oliver tonight.

  
       They stayed like that for a bit, making out quietly against the cold countertop of her kitchen island. Barry was one who quickened the pace eventually and Felicity followed suit. The atmosphere changed then, becoming infinitely more desperate. Formalities dropped, and all that was left was raw emotions. Clothes were shed and the cards were all on the table. He zipped them up to her bedroom and they came to a silent agreement. They spoke another language then, something only they could understand. Hair was pulled, limbs were thrust about. Flush against flush pulling closer, closer in a feeble attempt to cure their incessant loneliness, the need to come as close to love as they could. Kisses whispered _almost_ , _could’ve_ , _should’ve._

  
         They were skin to skin now, and Felicity felt the mattress dip. Barry’s hand wandered, like they were searching for something, and the chill of his fingertips left goosebumps erupting on her stomach, back, arms. She pulled him closer, a sudden overwhelming need for human contact overtaking her. Barry was there, Barry was warm, he was sweet and kind and funny and gave really great head. Barry was constant, he was reliable, Barry was, he was _perfect_. Just not the perfect one for her

(She still hates that word to this day.)

Kisses become quicker, bites become harder, and the end comes nearer. Barry senses it too, and they go faster and faster and Felicity closes her eyes for a moment because they’re reaching the climax she feels something for once in such a long time and it feels so good and free and then it’s gone again and she’s left with her own crippling loneliness

_Almost._

He clutches her arms like a lifeline and crawls into her lap and cries when they’ve finished playing house. They’re not good at playing the part of two people who love each other, at least, not in that way.  
************

When she wakes up the next morning she wonders how much it would've taken to make it work.


End file.
